Angelic Saviour
by Peashaman
Summary: Angel saves two mice from being beaten and robbed by a burly tiger-mouse. He then disappears and the two mice set off to find him so that they may thank him. Devil, an evil mouse, tries to destroy Angel with his servant, Imp. Angel & Devil are currently the only mice with super-strong fighting abilities and wings! Will Angel get caught? Will those mice arrive in time to save him?
1. Chapter 1- Saviour

I wake up to find that my little sister has gotten up. "Where is that little rascal" I mutter, yawning. My words echo a bit, as we live in a cave. My sister scurries toward me. "Hey, did you leave the cave?" I ask, putting a paw on her shoulder protectively. "Ummm maybe," she squeaks, looking at the ground in guilt. I start to say something but before I can a burly tiger-mouse enters the cave, holding a sharp knife. I gasp and pull my sister behind me. I scramble to pick up a stick and light it on on our fire. I hold it up, but it doesn't seem very threatening to the tiger-mouse.

Suddenly a winged figure zooms into the cave, fast as lightning, and starts fighting the tiger-mouse. They continue for a bit, but the tiger-mouse seems to be tiring, however the winged mouse is still fresh and in the heat of battle. The tiger-mouse throws his knife at the winged mouse and rasps, "Get away from me!" Then he lumbers out quickly, trying to catch his breath.

Now I can see our hero more clearly. He has a raggedy top hat sitting on his head, and a fancy bow-tie. His wings are streaked with golden marks and his belly and face hold many scratches and scars. I tip my chef hat to him in thanks, and he returns the favor. But just like that, he waves his hands around, magic shaman dust surrounding him. Then he's gone, all too quickly.

"He saved us!" squeaks my sister, her smooth black fur gleaming in the sunlit entrance. "Yes, yes he did," I say, still in awe of the mouse. Never before have I seen such a brave, strong, or winged mouse such as him. I suddenly grow very determined to find this mouse and thank him. "Sister, pack your bags, we have to find that angel."

My sister smiles and nods, then rushes off to pack. I sigh in contentment, nibbling absently on a piece of cheese.

Soon we are all packed and ready to go. My sister spends all her cheese on being a shaman for a year. I am amazed that she used all of her cheese, for she had told me she was saving up to be a shaman permanetly. I don't say anything, though. She must be as determined as I am to find and thank this mouse. I spend my cheese on being permanent shaman, as I had a ton of cheese in my bank account.

The shaman seller waves us off happily, and I build us a complicated blimp. Together we attach many balloons to it, and a rune heading east. "Let's find that angel" I say proudly as we attach the last two balloons needed for our journey.


	2. Chapter 2- Angel

I fly, my gold-streaked wings locked into a long and peaceful glide. A tune stuck in my head from childhood. As I hum, I glance for trouble, my senses alert. I am happy to have helped those two mice in the cave. Hopefully they won't need saving again. I flap my wings once, and then my senses go crazy. I quickly start to descend, and I see a pub. I blink my eyes and mentally turns on my heat sensor. I see a rather obese mouse harassing a young mouse, and ready to punch. I tuck in my wings and dive, letting them out only when I'm a foot above the ground.

I glide to the pub, then tuck my wings and roll to a stop. I burst in and blast lasers out of my eyes at a table near the fat mouse. He shrieks in terror and flails his arms, attempting to push past all of the mice. I zoom towards him and grab him by the neckerchief. "If you ever, EVER harm a single hair on any mouse, I'll find you." With that I let him go, and laser a hole in the wall next to the door for good measure. Before the mouse can thank me I'm already up high in the sky, with the help of my teleporter.

This continues until it's night time, and I'm a bit tired. Of course, I'm not too exhausted, as I was very unusually hyper at birth. I was born a hero, with a sixth sense to feel when there's trouble near.


	3. Chapter 3- Devilish intentions

"That little 'saviour' keeps spreading PEACE and HAPPINESS," growled the ragged black mouse, nibbling on cheese from his store.

"Well, master, we could, uh, kill him," muttered his servant, a mouse dyed green with a red-splotched tail. "And how do you plan on doing THAT?" complained Devil, the evil mouse. "Well, ummmm, um, we could uh, build a monster from various mice. We could kill a mouse with strong, long legs, and one with strong, muscular arms. Like Frankenstein!"

"Well... I think that's what we'll do," chuckled Devil, rubbing his paws together. "Imp, by day you will search for healthy, strong mice parts such as legs and arms. By night, we sew them all together..."

Imp nodded happily, his nasty yellow teeth showing as he grinned. Devil backed away from the mouse in disgust. "Stop grinning like that, weirdo." Imp whimpered, but did as he was told. "In the morning you will put this on," Devil threw a costume of a normal mouse at him. "And you will search. Bring me only the best." Devil smirked and tossed a sharpened knife at Imp. The mouse grunted with surprise but managed to catch it by the handle.

"Now go back to your chambers!"

The unusual mouse servant complied, shutting the door after him and scurrying into a room full of tunnels. He grinned and scampered into a dimly lit one, leading to his small servant's room.


	4. Chapter 4- Devon becomes Devil

5 YEARS EARLIER -

Devon happily scurried up to to shaman seller. "A permanent one please." The seller looked at him with a happy look. "Only one left, and no one wants it, I guess they tried it and it... makes them feel... different. Do you still want it?" The seller flashed a toothy grin.

Devon shrugged. "Let me try it out." The seller gave him the floating orb. Devon touched it and suddenly he was in the sky in a vision, he was all black with dark purple streaked wings. He had a monsterous look to him, and a devilish grin. Devon took his paw back and gasped. The seller smiled. "So do you want it?" he asked. Devon didn't care if he looked evil or whatever, he just wanted to be cool like the rest of his friends.

"Yeah, I'll take it!" Devon grinned and picked up the orb. "How do I make myself the shaman?" he aked, confused. "Just smash the orb and think of what you looked like in the vision."

Devon threw the orb hard at the ground and closed his eyes, remembering the black, smooth mouse, with impressive but sinister black wings with a purple streak. He opened his eyes and felt heavier. He twisted his head so that he could see a bit of his wing. Devon felt a little dizzy. He flapped a wing, and suddenly he was up in the air a bit. Delighted, he flapped both wings as hard as he could.

Devon had a thought, like a voice in his head. "You have a new name..." Devon glided unevenly to the horizon. "Devil..."


	5. Chapter 5- Andy becomes Angel

A MONTH AFTER THAT YEAR -

Andy strolled along whistling a merry tune and swaying to and fro. He was delighted, for he was heading to an interview for a job as a top-secret MGW agent. (MGW= Mouse Government Worldwide.)

He stopped whistling and came to a stop, his face full of terror. Down the path, he could see buildings on fire, but the fire was... blue. Blue fire is very hot, something unusual or evil must have caused the fire to get to such a heat. The homes were burning rapidly. A smoking sign a bit ahead read: "Carp Town." Carp Town? That's where the main base of the MGW is located! Andy swung off his mousepack, and rumaged inside.

He took out a helmet he had purchased in the previous town, and carefully put it on. He then quickly put on his chainmail jacket. It wasn't the best, but it would be better than nothing if any evil mice were down there harassing the villagers and tourists.

He frowned grimly and zipped up his worn-out, brown mousepack. Andy then set off at a quick pace, almost at a run. He had to help those poor mice...

When he arrived, a lot of mice were trapped under pieces of their home or panicking and screaming. Andy could see a mouse though, a scary-looking black mouse with devilish black wings with purple streaks. Never before had he seen a mouse with... wings. Andy took in a deep breath and ran through the fire. He felt it engulf him, burning his tail, scorching his face, melting his mousepack. But still he sprinted.

eventually he ermerged to stand in front of the black devil-mouse. The mouse looked amazed and a bit- terrified. Andy was still on fire, and he approached this devil. He reached out a burning paw and grabbed the mouse's arm. He pulled him towards himself, and whispered, "who are you?!"

"I'm... Devil," the mouse growled, trying to pull away from Andy. By now the townsmice had calmed down a notch and were witnessing the encounter with wide eyes. Andy was like an angel to them, invincible and brave.

But Andy was hurt, he was just trying not to show it. He felt like his whole body was screaming at him to get the fire, the pain, the burning, to take it all away. But he had to be strong, for the mice. Devil conjured a bit of blue fire in his paw, and rubbed it against Andy. Andy held in the tears and frustration, and headbutted Devil into the burning flames that had engulfed a house. He slowly turned and walked towards the mice of the town, who were cheering and clapping.

Then he saw a whimpering mouse- a very young one- under a burning log. She screamed in pain. Andy raced towards her and with all his strength hurled the log off of her. He dropped and rolled to get the flames off his body, then picked up the mouse, dusting off the tiny flames sparking on her fur.

He smiled and hugged the mouse gently, carrying her to the crowd. All of the mice who were trapped had been rescued by MGW agents. They must've not seen this poor mouse. The crowd erupted into deafening cheers as the whole town gathered and formed a circle around Andy. "SAVIOUR!" They chanted. "OUR HERO!" But out of the crowd came a yell that was somehow louder to him than all the rest. "ANGEL!"

As Andy set the young mouse down, he felt a burning sensation. But this time it didn't cause pain or hurt- it was a welcoming warmth. The crowd was backing away, with gasps of awe and wonder. Andy inspected his paw. It had a glowing circle- golden as the sun imprinted on it. He looked down at his legs and saw similiar marks.

Andy smiled but gasped as he felt a new heaviness, a weight on his back. He flapped a wind and- Wait. A wing? He twisted his head to look, and sure enough there were wings, like the ones the devil-mouse had had, except these where a gleany white color, with streaks of gold.

The head of the MGW approached him through the audience. Andy was hovering a foot above the ground. "Congratulations, kid. The Mouse God has chosen you as our Angel. Angels come only once every 1000 years, and he picked you. This wasn't luck, either, kid. This is your fate, your destiny."

He turned and walked back into the crowd, smiling. The crowd clapped quietly, but soon it became an uproar. Andy felt a tingly feeling in his head and body. "Trouble nearby," whispered a voice in his head. He jerked his head up, and saw the devil-mouse. He was gliding crookedly away from the town, one of his wings appeared bent and smoking.

Angel frowned. "i'll get him," he promised himself aloud. But for now, I'll enjoy my new skills, and my new name. "Angel..."


	6. Chapter 6- Character Descriptions

Here are the characters so far:

* * *

Young Girl Mouse Saved by Angel:

Name: Unknown

Gender: Female

Status: Villager in Carp town

Side: Good Guys

**Dundundun**

* * *

Shaman Seller

Name: Unknown

Gender: Male

Status: Unknown

Side: None

* * *

Angel

Name: Angel

Gender: Male

Status: Hero of the Skies

Side: Good Guys

* * *

MGW Leader

Name: Unknown

Gender: Male

Status: Villager in Carp Town

Side: Good Guys

* * *

Little Sister Niva

Name: Niva

Gender: Female

Status: Cave-dweller

Side: Good Guys

* * *

Big Brother Maverick

Name: Maverick

Gender: Male

Status: Cave-dweller

Side: Good Guys

* * *

Imp

Name: Imp

Gender: Male

Status: Servant in Evil Lair

Side: Bad Guys

* * *

Devil

Name: Devil

Gender: Male

Status: Master in Evil Lair

Side: Bad Guys


End file.
